1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, especially to a computer enclosure with a handle portion.
2. Description of Related Art
There are frequent occasions when a user must carry a notebook computer or a personal computer from one place to another. However, the personal computer usually has large volume, is heavy, and has a smooth or planar enclosure for good appearance. It is hard to grip it from the outside of the enclosure. Therefore, an easily carried computer enclosure is needed.